


The Bet

by ellerabe



Series: Raulson/AHS One-Shots [9]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven, Coven - Fandom, foxxay - Fandom, raulson
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, mentioned smut, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 05:00:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16257164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellerabe/pseuds/ellerabe
Summary: Drabble from Tumblr: "You're not as quiet as you think you are." and "They didn’t just find out. They already knew!"





	The Bet

Last night was the night—the first night that Cordelia and Misty finally had the courage and love to share themselves with each other romantically and sexually.

Cordelia felt like it was the best first time ever. As she started to wake, she felt two arms wrapped around her bare waist, which made her smile brightly. She felt a light weight on her chest and glanced down to see unruly curls in front of her. Her hand slowly moved through Misty’s curls, smiling even more when she heard the Cajun hum in her sleep.

As Misty woke, her thoughts were in the same place—it was the best first she had ever had, and she had never felt so loved before.

Sleepily, Misty looked up at her newfound lover. “Mornin’.” She said softly before pressing a small kiss to the Headmistress’ lips.

“Morning, beautiful.” Cordelia smiled before kissing the younger woman back.

As they kissed, Misty climbed on top of her lover, kissing her gently, lovingly. “Ya know…” she started with before kissing the older witch more passionately. “I really… really… love ya, darlin’.”

Cordelia smiled against her lover’s lips, arms wrapping around Misty’s waist. “I love… you too… lovely…” she said before softly moaning as their kisses grew more heated.

The Swamp Witch smiled brightly against the other’s lips before pulling away. “I ain’t… I ain’t ever loved someone before.” She admitted shyly.

The other blonde cupped Misty’s cheeks, gently caressing her skin. “You don’t have to be ashamed or shy of that.” She said softly. “I’ve never loved someone as much as I love you.”

Misty smiled even more. “Really?” she asked as she felt herself blushing hard.

“Really.” Cordelia nodded before kissing the other woman again, passionately and sensually.

As their kisses grew more heated, Misty’s hips started to slowly buck, causing them both to moan, not too quietly. But, when the Swamp Witch’s stomach grumbled, she pulled away with bright red cheeks. “Sorry… I’m really hungry.”

“Don’t be sorry, beautiful. I’m hungry too.” Cordelia said softly before letting her lover go form her grip.

Misty nodded before getting up from the bed. She grabbed her dress from the night before off the floor and put it on. “Do ya want ya'r clothes from last night?” she asked as she looked at her lover.

“I think I'll grab something new, I don’t want the girl’s knowing yet.” The Headmistress explained.

“Oh… I didn’t think ‘bout that.” Misty said as she sat at the edge of the bed.

Cordelia moved so she was sitting next to the younger witch. “It’s okay… I didn’t upset you by saying that, that did I?”

“No,” Misty shook her head. “I just didn’t think of that… do ya want me to go downstairs first? So, we don’t go together?”

“Only if you don’t mind.”

“Not at all.” The Swamp Witch smiled before getting up. She turned to place a kiss on Cordelia’s lips before leaving the room, leaving her to get ready for the day.

She made her way to her own room to change, putting on a fresh pair of underwear and a new dress. She then made her way downstairs, where everyone already was, some in the kitchen while others sat in the living room. As she made her way into the kitchen, Madison gave her a knowing smirk.

“Did you get some good head last night?” the actress asked.

Misty felt her cheeks turn bright red instantly at the question.

“I knew it!” Madison explained before turning to Queenie. “Pay up, bitch.”

“Damn it…” Queenie grumbled before handing over a twenty-dollar bill.

“Y’all bet on us?” Misty asked, slightly taken aback by the action.

“I knew you two were going to fuck sometime soon if you already hadn't,” Madison said bluntly.

“And I didn’t…” Queenie said. “Or that you two would at least say something first.” She added.

“And you two were loud.” The actress added with a smirk.

“You’re not as quiet as you think you are.” Nan chimed in. “Especially when you’re thinking.”

“H-how long have ya know?” Misty asked nervously.

“I knew since you came here that you two would be together,” Nan said. “You two think too much.”

“And I had a feeling since you’re always staring at her ass,” Madison said with a smirk.

“It’s obvious,” Queenie added.

“Plus, you’re Cordelia’s favorite student.” Madison said.

“What are you girls talking about?” Cordelia asked as she entered the kitchen, seeing her lover’s face bright red. She could sense the tension in the room.

“That you two fucked last night,” Madison commented, smirking.

“Y-you heard?” Cordelia asked, cheeks turning the same bright red as her lovers.

“They didn’t just find out… they already knew.” Misty said softly, almost mumbling. “Apparently Nan has been hearin’ our thoughts, a-and that it’s  _obvious_.” She said.

Cordelia walked closer to Misty, taking her hand, trying to calm her in her obvious nervous state. “It’s… it’s okay. Now we don’t have to hide it.”

“Even if you tried hiding it, you weren’t very good at it.” Madison laughed. “I won twenty bucks off it.”

“You bet?!” Cordelia asked loudly.

“Yup.” The actress smirked, laughing as she walked out of the room.


End file.
